User Page 2
|-|¤= Jake likes to call himself a 'Pro-failure', in true self-deprecating form, and has recently returned to England. Jake is rather laid-back, and few things truly get on his nerves. He rarely ever has a plan, resulting in his spontaneity and perceived laziness. He's the sort of person who will egg on a fight and take bets for it.... Perhaps his only redeeming qualities are his unfailing honesty and dry sense of humor. Jake is as aimless as always, now that he knows better than to form goals. At times he thinks himself great, at others, worthless. Only one opinion will remain constant, however, and that is is that he is hilarious. Jake was born in Wales, but at the age of 10, moved to America so her mother and aunt could care for their father. There, he attended Salem and realized his love of flying. Alas, it wasn't meant to be; during one of his first games he fractured a kneecap, and a subpar spell rendered him unable to play again. He eventually picked up the guitar as a hobby, and eventually the piano. Now, he's decided to visit Wales and England again, though that visit is quickly becoming more permanent. | ¤= |-|¤= Where to find: Snacking, studying, and people watching Friends: Sammy, Oz, and Kimi Occupation: Seventh Year, Ravenclaw Student Quirks?: Often ends declarative statements with? ... exactly. Annoying as it is undemanding Hobbies: Gossiping Theorizing, and ice-skating |-|¤= |-|¤= Ivy Zariņe is a chatty and intuitive Latvian girl currently attending her last year of Hogwarts with her elder brother, Lance. Though she became somewhat meeker as she got older, her personality still retains her general bubbliness and extroversion. However, this doesn't mean she is without faults. Ivy could just as easily be seen as nosy, fake, and passive-aggressive. Ivy hasn't planned for much, but she does want to start saving up for a trip to America, or - really - anywhere. After that, she's unsure, though she is considering joining the ministry's international communications department. She would also like like marry and settle down, but that's hardly one of her main worries. She thinks herself as too clingy and too sensitive. And sometimes, just sometimes, she's tired of being so nice and stepping on eggshells for everyone else. Why doesn't anyone ever do that for her? But Ivy knows she wouldn't have it any other way, and that makes her oddly proud of herself. Ivy was born and raised in Ventspils, Latvia with her mother, half brother Lance, and an emotionally distant father. Whether or not this heavily influenced her personality is hard to say, but it does contribute to her strong dislike of being ignored. Recently, her parents have split due to a re occurrence of her father's depression, and her mother's realization that she can't be his sole emotional support forever. |- | ¤= |-|¤= Where to find: Studying, talking to the portraits, hanging around, and running Friends: Well whoops I need to get her some friends Occupation: Third Year, Gryffindor Student Quirks?: Is never seen without a bright pink notebook Hobbies: Cross country running and bowling |-|¤= |-|¤= Miriam Hayes is the adopted child of two rather affluent muggles, hence her entitled nature and fascination with the wizarding world. Miriam has a penchant for debate - or argument - and finds it quite boring when everyone's opinion is unanimous. She strives to understand how things work so she can better them, but in the process can be quite invasive and pushy. Due to a small confrontation with a fellow student werewolf in her first year, Miriam convinced her parents to let her go on an exchange program to Beauxbatons for her second year. After all, she didn't want out all together, she just wanted a way to distance herself until things blew over. Miriam doesn't often think too much about her actions, and when she does, it's only cursory. She might describe herself as clever and straight-forward - very respectable - but when she is forced to be more introspective, she realizes how deeply unpleasant she really is. Miriam thinks being a P.I. or an Auror would be brilliant, but she hasn't thought too hard about it. Currently, she's just focusing on being the top of her class. | ¤= |-|¤= Where to find: At daycare Friends: N/A Occupation: N/A Quirks?: She has a tendency to sing to herself Hobbies: Drawing, Singing, Dancing |-|¤= |-|¤= Lili is an independent little girl - quite literally so, much to her chagrin - and a hopeful slytherin. Lili knows she can do anything - but, on the flip side - when she has a hard time doing something, she adamantly refuses help and gets quite indignant at the suggestion, pity is often being met with aggression. She really is a sweet girl, though, with a life-long creative streak. Lili's aspirations are simple - Go to Hogwarts, make as many friends as possible, and be sorted into Slytherin Lili thinks herself to be magnifique, and gets quite frustrated when others don't agree Shortly after her birth, her father mysteriously disappeared. Lili is determined to believe it was for a very good reason, and continues to idolize both her father and mother. |- | ¤= |-|¤= Where to find: At the orphanage Friends: N/A Occupation: childing? Quirks?: She's known to flinch for seemingly no reason Hobbies: Daydreaming and writing |-|¤= |-|¤= Cleo is a ghostly young girl currently residing at Lil Bundles. Though she is parentless, she doesn't have any interest in being adopted. Cleo can spend hours on end in one spot, lost in a daydream, and no, that's not an exaggeration. So, naturally, she'll be easy to miss and you won't see too much of her. When you do, she's awfully suspicious of others and soft-spoken. She spends most all her energy in an entirely different realm. She doesn't look to the past, present, or future. She used to want to be a teacher when she was younger, and to one day own a rabbit. She doesn't so much care about professions anymore, but animals are something she'll always love. Cleo rarely ever bothers to be introspective, and when she does, it's very neutral. There might be some things people don't like about her, but she never has to deal with that, and they'll leave soon enough, so it's not like it matters. Cleo was born to unsure and unworthy parents, in short. Cleo having ADHD and acting like the prime problem child, as well as erratic magical outbursts broke the camel's back. She was put on a variety of unsuccessful medications before her mother snapped, and social services was notified shortly after. | Credit to Emma for the inspiration and bits of code |}